Doosan Tower
Doosan Tower is a 34-story mixed-use building in Jung-gu, Seoul, South Korea. The first six floors of the tower includes a shopping mall and a food court. Floors 7 through 13 are anchored by a duty-free store. All floors above the retail section are allocated for the headquarters of Doosan Group. The building's floors are serviced by 17 gearless traction elevators manufactured by LG. Building Information * Name: Doosan Tower * Type: Retail, Office * Location: Jung-gu, Seoul, South Korea * Year of completion: 1998 * Security level: Low to very high. Passenger elevators inside the retail section are publicly accessible, but turnstiles are present in front of the office elevator bank. * Filming difficulty: Low (Mall and duty-free store passenger elevators), very high (all other elevators) * Nearby buildings: ** Seoul Subway Dongdaemun History and Culture Park Station ** Maxtyle ** Dongdaemun Design Plaza ** Dongdaemun Migliore ** Hyundai City Outlets ** JW Marriott Dongdaemun Square Seoul * Facilities: ** Floors 20-33: Offices (Headquarters of Doosan Group) ** Floor 19M: Plant ** Floor 19: Plant ** Floors 16-18: Offices (Headquarters of Doosan Group) ** Floor 13: Duty-free store customer services, membership services, members' lounge ** Floor 12: Korean cosmetics (Duty-free) ** Floor 11: Boutique (Duty-free) ** Floor 10B: Plant ** Floor 10A: Plant ** Floor 10: Fashion & accessories (Duty-free) ** Floor 9M: Plant ** Floor 9: Electronics, liquor & food (Duty-free) ** Floor 8: Watches & sunglasses (Duty-free) ** Floor 7: Cosmetics & perfume (Duty-free) ** Floor 6: Accessories, jewellery, food & dessert ** Floor 5: Kids' fashion ** Floors 2-4: Womens' fashion ** Floor 1: Designer fashion, LINE Friends store (Duty-free) | Office lobby ** Floor B1: Sportswear, street fashion, food court ** Floor B2: Men's fashion ** Floors B6-B3: Carpark ** Floor B7: Plant Elevator Information * Floor numbers indicated in parentheses refer to floors where the bank of elevators are able to stop at, but are programmed to bypass. * There are no floors labelled as 14 and 15 in this building. Office Carpark There are 2 elevators serving the carpark levels for office employees' use. These are publicly accessible on weekdays, but an employees' badge is required to access the elevator vestibule at floors B6-B2 during weekdays or holidays. These elevators open up to the office lobby on the first floor. * Manufacturer: LG Elevators * Model: GPMThis model was originally developed by Mitsubishi Electric Corporation. Before Mitsubishi's elevator division created a subsidiary in South Korea, it collaborated with a subdivision within LG Elevators; as one of the results of this collaboration, LG Elevators was licensed to manufacture some of Mitsubishi's elevator models, including GPM. Within this building, some elevators have been modernized with Mitsubishi fixtures over the years; for some reason, however, all elevators in this building are being maintained by Otis -- the company that eventually bought out LG Elevators -- as of 2018. * Year of installation: 1998 * Capacity: 1600kg(3500lbs) / 24 persons * Speed: 2m/s (400FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Paraplegic (1 car), Passenger (1 car) * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LCD screen * Serviced floors: B7, B6, B5, B4, B3, B2, (B1), 1''' (1 car); B6, B5, B4, B3, B2, (B1), '''1 (1 car) Office There are 4 elevators serving the office levels. Prior to the conversion of lower office levels to a duty-free store at 2016, these were (presumably) programmed to only service the upper office levels above floor 23. These are all behind turnstiles on the ground-floor office lobby. They also have stops on floors 4 and 13, but an employees' badge is needed to access the vestibules on those floors. * Manufacturer: LG Elevators * Model: GPM * Year of installation: 1998 * Capacity: 1600kg(3500lbs) / 24 persons * Speed: 6m/s (1200FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Paraplegic (1 car), Passenger (3 cars) * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LCD screen * Serviced floors: 1''', (2), (3), 4, (11), (12), 13, 16, 17, 18, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33 Office Service There is an elevator for freight transportation and fire service during an emergency. This elevator is probably also allocated for the use of executives. * '''Manufacturer: LG Elevators * Model: GPM * Year of installation: 1998 * Capacity: 1000kg(2200lbs) / 15 persons * Speed: 4m/s (800FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Fireman's * Door type: Unknown * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Unknown * Serviced floors: B6, B5, B4, B3, B2, B1, 1''', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 10A, 11, 12, 13, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33 Duty-free Store There are 4 elevators allocated for the duty-free store section of the tower, converted from the low zone office elevators. All of them also serve floor 6 along with the duty-free levels. Two of them, which only serve floors 1, 6, 7 and 13, are on separate controllers from the other two (with one of them equipped with a wheelchair panel), which serve all floors dedicated to the duty-free store. * '''Manufacturer: LG Elevators * Model: GPM * Year of installation: 1998 * Capacity: 1600kg(3500lbs) / 24 persons * Speed: 4m/s (800FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Paraplegic (1 car), Passenger (3 cars) * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LED dot-matrix * Serviced floors: 1''', 6, 7, (8), (9), (10), (11), (12), 13, (16), (17), (18), (19), (20), (21), (22) (2 cars); '''1, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, (16), (17), (18), (19), (20), (21), (22) (2 cars) Duty-free Store Service There are 2 elevators for the staff of the duty-free store. The elevator vestibule for these is inside a set of doors that can only be opened with an employees' badge. * Manufacturer: LG Elevators * Model: GPM * Year of installation: 1998 * Capacity: 2000kg(4400lbs) / 30 persons * Speed: 3.5m/s (700FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Fireman's/Paraplegic (1 car), Fireman's (1 car) * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LCD screen * Serviced floors: B6, B5, B4, B3, B2, (B1), 1''', (2), (3), (4), (5), 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 10A, 11, 12, 13, 16, 17, 18 Shopping Mall There are 2 panoramic elevators located at the corner of the shopping mall. Their windows overlook the Maxtyle shopping center and Dongdaemun Design Plaza across the road. * '''Manufacturer: LG Elevators * Model: GPM * Year of installation: 1998 * Capacity: 1600kg(3500lbs) / 24 persons * Speed: 3m/s (600FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: At the back side of each cab * Status: In service * Usage: Panoramic * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LED dot-matrix * Serviced floors: '''B5, B4, B3, B2, B1, '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 Shopping Mall Freight There are 2 elevators for cargo transport within the shopping mall. After the conversion of two auxiliary elevators for the mall into duty-free store service elevators (and thus becoming inaccessible to the general public), these elevators became open to public use in order to compensate for the loss of the aforementioned public elevators. * Manufacturer: LG Elevators * Model: GPM * Year of installation: 1998 * Capacity: 3000kg(6600lbs) / 45 persons * Speed: 2m/s (400FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Freight * Door type: 3-speed telescopic * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LED dot-matrix * Serviced floors: '''B6, B5, B4, B3, B2, B1, '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, (7), (8) (1 car); B2, B1, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, (7), (8) (1 car) References Category:Buildings in Seoul, South Korea